Torkowitz
Torkowitz is the''' friendship''' pairing of Tori Vega and Sikowitz (Tor/i and Si/'kowitz'). Tori seems to tolerate Sikowitz like the rest of her friends do. Torkowitz moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Outside of Hollywood Arts, Tori gives Sikowitz two dollars, because she thought he was homeless. *Sikowitz said it was not necessary but much appreciated. *After Tori runs out of class when Jade pours coffee on her head, Sikowitz sends Cat and Robbie to get her and André to come back to class. *Cat tells Tori "Sikowitz really wants back in class." *Sikowitz lets Tori choose people to participate in Alphabet Improv. *Sikowitz applauds when Tori and Beck kiss. 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz thinks Tori would get the main role in Moonlight Magic. *Sikowitz makes Tori do The Bird Scene. *After hearing that her scene wasn't correct, Tori keeps trying to improve it for Sikowitz. *Tori gives Sikowitz two coconuts after hearing that their milk gives him visions. *After getting frustrated about how she can't pass the Bird Scene, Tori tells Sikowitz that she believes in how good her performance was no matter what everyone else thinks. *When she does this, Sikowitz congratulates her and tells her she passes, explaining that this was the point of the scene. *Tori and Sikowitz hook arms as they walk off stage as they imitate elderly people walking on broken glass. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Sikowitz gives Tori some of his homemade sausage and when she asks what kind of meat it is made from, he laughs and dances with her instead of answering. *Sikowitz asks Tori if she is enjoying the Kick Back. *Instead of making Tori let go of Cat during their altercation in the hallway, he simply walks past them and remarks on his tickets to see Hall and Oates. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Sikowitz gives Tori the nickname "The Paddlepuss." *Sikowitz sneaks back into the restaurant so he can hear Tori and Andre sing. *Sikowitz enjoys Tori and André's song. *Tori ruffles Sikowitz's hair during her performance. 'Beck's Big Break' *Sikowitz tells Tori to do a scene in different actions and emotions while saying "What did you do to my pants?". 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tori apologizes for having her phone go off during Sikowitz's class. *Tori doesn't get into trouble for having her phone go off. *Tori claps and cheers for Sikowitz's performance, *She calls Sikowitz 'a special friend'. *She hugs Sikowitz after he sings 'My World'. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Sikowitz claimed to be "puking" on Tori's dreams, but it was only to make his other students pay attention and teach them about acting out of character. It is unknown if he really meant to turn down Tori. *Tori is the only student Sikowitz got an audition for. *Sikowitz assures Tori that she will not die by doing the stunt, and he encourages her to keep her commitments. *Tori wanted Sikowitz to call his friend who works as an assistant so she can audition for a movie. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz gives Tori the main role of Steamboat Suzy. *There was a bouquet of bush daisy flowers sent to Tori, but Sikowitz had to take them due to her allergy to bush daisies. *When Tori feels faint from having to give three pints of her blood, Sikowitz fills in for her role. *Sikowitz allows Tori to go visit Robbie at the hospital. 'Prom Wrecker' ' ' *Sikowitz lets Tori have a prom (over Jade's performance). *Tori reminds him that he is the head of Student Activites. *Tori is concerned for his grandmother going to the hospital. *Sikowitz attends Tori's Prome. 'TheSlap'Hints *'Tori': Acting Class with Sikowitz. YAY! Best acting teacher EVER. Weird, but good weird :D *Sikowitz slaps Tori in his 'My World' video. *'Sikowitz': It's summer and I have waaaaaaaay too much free time. I need to do something productive ... any suggestions? Tori: You could show up to teach your summer school class. I've been waiting here for 41 minutes! *Sikowitz tells Jade not to threaten Tori. *Sikowitz has Tori do two Drive by Acting Exercises for him, one on her own, and one with Robbie. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments